marvel_moviesfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Professor X
Professor X '''Professor Charles Francis Xavier''', beter bekend als '''Professor X''', is een fictieve [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Superheld superheld] uit de strips van [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marvel_Comics Marvel Comics], en oprichter van het superheldenteam de [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men_(strip) X-Men]. Het personage werd bedacht door [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stan_Lee Stan Lee] en [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_Kirby Jack Kirby], en verscheen voor het eerst in ''X-Men'' #1 (september [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/1963 1963]). Hoewel Charles Xavier het grootste deel van zijn leven [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Invalide invalide] is en in een [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rolstoel rolstoel] zit, is hij een van 's werelds sterkste mutanten. Hij is een zeer sterke [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Telepathie telepaat], die gedachten kan lezen en beïnvloeden. Hij is ook een genie en een autoriteit op het gebied van genetica, mutatie en psychische krachten. Biografie [[http://nl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Professor_X&action=edit&section=2 bewerken]]Jonge jaren Charles Xavier is de zoon van de rijke Brian Xavier, een zeer gerespecteerde wetenschapper, en Sharon Xavier. Nadat Brian omkwam bij een ongeluk trouwde Sharon met Brian’s collega wetenschapper Kurt Marko. Charles, wiens telepathische gaven zich al op jonge leeftijd ontwikkeld waren. Xavier werd dankzij zijn krachten een buitengewone student en atleet aan onder andere de universiteiten van [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harvard_universiteit Harvard] en [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Universiteit_van_Oxford Oxford]. Na te hebben gevochten in de [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Koreaanse_Oorlog Koreaanse Oorlog] reisde Charles een tijdje de wereld rond. In [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ca%C3%AFro_(stad) Caïro] ontmoette hij de jonge [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Storm_(Marvel) Storm], en zijn eerste grote vijand de [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shadow_King Shadow King]. Charles wist Shadow King maar net te verslaan. Dit gevecht zette hem er toe aan zijn leven te wijden aan het beschermen van mensen tegen kwaadaardige mutanten, en onschuldige mutanten in bescherming te nemen tegen mensen. Xavier werd in het begin geholpen door de mutant [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magneto Magneto], een overlevende van de [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Holocaust_(wereldoorlog) Holocaust]. Magneto had echter andere ideeën dan Charles over wat er zou gebeuren als er meer mutanten zouden verschijnen. Volgens hem zouden de mensen proberen hen uit te roeien. Dit leidde er toe dat de twee uiteindelijk hun eigen weg gingen. [[http://nl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Professor_X&action=edit&section=3 bewerken]]X-Men Om zijn plan "mutanten en mensen beschermen" voort te zetten richtte Charles een school op speciaal voor mutanten: “Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters”. Ook richtte hij samen met een paar van zijn eerste studenten het superheldenteam [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men_(strip) X-Men] op, om mensen te tonen dat niet alle mutanten slecht zijn. Charles leidde dit team onder de codenaam Professor X. Het team bestond uit [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cyclops Cyclops], [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beast_(stripfiguur) Beast], [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jean_Grey Jean Grey], [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iceman_(fictieve_superheld) Iceman] en [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archangel_(stripfiguur) Angel]. Een van hun eerste vijanden was niemand minder dan Charles’ oude vriend Magneto en zijn eigen mutantengroep de [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brotherhood_of_Mutants Brotherhood of Mutants], die geloofden dat het overheersen van de mensheid de enige oplossing voor het conflict tussen mensen en mutanten was. In zijn tijd bij de X-Men gebruikte Charles zijn gaven om in contact te blijven met het team en hun advies te geven. Hij gebruikte ook een speciale machine genaamd [http://nl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cerebro&action=edit&redlink=1 Cerebro]om zijn krachten te versterken en zo overal ter wereld mutanten op te kunnen sporen. Toen de X-Men werden gevangen door het levende eiland [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Krakoa Krakoa] stelde Professor x een nieuw team samen om hen te redden. Na de missie verlieten op Cyclops na alle oude leden de school en nam Xavier’s nieuwe team het over. Charles kreeg tijdelijk zijn vermogen om te lopen weer terug dankzij een nieuw lichaam dat hij via een kloonproces verkreeg. Hij ging zelfs een paar maal met de X-Men mee op veldmissie. Maar in een gevecht met zijn oude vijand Shadow King brak Charles zijn rug en was weer verlamd. Nadat Magneto zich had bekeerd gaf Charles hem zelfs de leiding over de school, hoewel niet alle X-Men hun oude vijand vertrouwden. charles xavier.jpg|Charles Xavier (professor X) in x-men first class professor X.jpg|Professor X [[http://nl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Professor_X&action=edit&section=5 bewerken]]Krachten Charles Xavier is een telepaat van het hoogste niveau. Hij is in staat tot alle standaard telepathische vaardigheden. Hij kan gedachten lezen, via gedachten met anderen communiceren over zeer lange afstanden (soms zelfs tussen verschillende planeten). Hij kan herinneringen van mensen uitwissen, valse herinneringen creëren en gedachten manipuleren. Hij kan zelfs de acties van anderen beïnvloeden, iemand mentaal pijnigen of verlammen, of in het ergste geval zelfs doden. Indien nodig kan Charles andermans lichaam en hersens geheel uitschakelen. Charles kan razendsnel een vreemde taal leren door de gedachten van iemand die deze taal spreekt te lezen. Charles kan ook een astrale vorm aannemen en zo het astrale niveau betreden. Hier kan hij de astrale vormen van anderen bevechten en zelfs vernietigen. [[http://nl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Professor_X&action=edit&section=6 bewerken]]